Secrets of the Past, a sequel
by katieXatem
Summary: sequel 2 *A Forbidden Love, A Celestial Maiden & A Human* set 2 years after the 1st story, seto & rin r living together, a old enemy from rin's past comes 2 claim a powerful crystal, can rin escape the darkness? seto & rin get married at the end, SetoXoc


_**Return to the Past**_

_*Begin dream*_

Boooooom!!! An explosion was heard in the distance, she ran down the corridors as fast as she could, boom! This time the explosion shook the palace, rin was so scared, she ran and ran but could not find her mother, "mommy! Where are you? Mommy!!!" a dark laugh echoed throughout the palace, rin cried as she ran, she desperately wanted to find her mum so they could escape but she was nowhere to be seen.

The laughter continued to echo all around her, rin was so scared, she knew that laugh was coming for her, finally she stopped running, there was a big, ancient, wooden door right in-front of her, rin knew that this door was hiding something, a powerful object with unimaginable power laid inside, waiting for the right person to come and claim it, suddenly rin felt a powerful urge to open the door, it was like something was calling to her, trying to draw her into the forbidden room, rin couldn't stop her hand from grabbing the handle of the door, she opened it to find a room bathed in a holy light, the room was decorated in gold and white marble, it made it look as though this was heaven.

Rin looked all around, the sight of the room took her breath away, then her eyes fell upon the mysterious object that was hidden in a gold box, there was an unusual lock on this box, rin looked at it carefully, she took of the chain that was around her neck, on the end of it was a key, a unusual key that would fit a unusual lock, rin put the key into the lock, _clunk_! It opened to reveal a breath-taking, heavenly crystal, rin's face lit up, "it's the Imperial Gold Crystal!!! I knew it was here!" rin was so excited by the crystal that she failed to notice the shadowy figure behind her, "thank you for finding me that crystal, now give it to me or prepare to die princess!" rin turned around, she gasped, it was morgana!

Rin screamed, morgana fired up her dark staff, she fired a shadow fireball at rin, it was surely going to kill her, but then the crystal activated, a blinding gold light shot out from the crystal, both rin and morgana were enveloped by the light, "I'll get you someday princess! You can count on it! You will never escape from me! So even if I die now, I'll get you in your dreams!!!"

_*End dream*_

"!!!!!!!!!!!!" rin awoke suddenly, she was sweating a bit, rin tried to get to grips with the dream she just had, "it was all a dream, nothing more, she can't hurt me now surely, or can she really get me in my dreams?" rin shook her head, she didn't want to think about such things, rin then soon realized that she woke someone else up, rin looked to her right, seto was rubbing his eyes, "OMG! Sorry seto! Didn't mean to wake you up too" seto looked at rin warmly, "it's okay rin, although it seems these bad dreams are becoming more frequent lately" rin nodded, she wanted to tell seto what was happening in her dreams but she was just too scared to say a word.

Seto patted rin on the back, "let's get up and dressed shall we? Oh and by the way don't forget about meeting me at that restaurant for lunch okay? I've got a surprise for you and I don't want you to miss it" rin kissed seto deeply, "don't worry seto sweetie! I won't forget!"

_2 hours later at a coffee shop..._

Rin was chatting to a friend, she only had about 10 minutes before she needed to rush off and meet seto, "so rin, what do you think seto's surprise for you is going to be?" rin smiled, "I'm not sure tea, but whatever it's going to be, it's going to be something wonderful" tea smiled too, "yeah you're right, he's such a sweet romantic, anyways shouldn't you be taking off to meet him now?" rin looked at her watch, 8 minutes left! "Crap!!! 8 minutes left! Sorry tea gotta go, see ya later ok?" rin then ran out of the cafe and zoomed towards the bus stop, the bus would stop just in-front of the restaurant, rin waited at the bus stop, she could see the bus coming, but then she heard a strange laugh echo through the air, rin quickly looked around her, no-one was nearby, rin turned back round to the bus stop, she was sure she heard something, the bus arrived and rin got on it, she told the driver where she needed to go and grabbed her ticket.

She looked out of the window, her thoughts drifted to seto's surprise; "I wonder what it could be?" rin thought to herself, the bus soon arrived at the restaurant, rin got off and ran through the front doors, she walked up to the lift and pressed the button for the 5th floor, she had no idea of what was waiting for her.

**katieXatem: hello me again! I hope u loved the last story cause this is its sequel!!!**

**Kaiba: i wonder what you're planning on doing this time**

**katieXatem: you'll just have to wait and see! Anyways enjoy the story!**

**Kaiba: yes and please review it; also please review the 1****st**** story!**

**katieXatem: yes please do!!! Anyways enjoy the 1****st**** chapter!!! ^_^**


End file.
